


Fear

by Lollipopsickle



Series: Crobby Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, post season 6?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopsickle/pseuds/Lollipopsickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear was, some could say, irrational.<br/>That didn't make him feel it any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Another assignment from Creative Writing. Couldn't tell you what exactly the assignment was but I found this still sitting in my folder and figured why not.  
> (also I have been fighting with the formatting and paragraph indents. They show up in some but not others and I apologize. I'll be coming back to this work later and trying to fix it)

 

There were few things in life Bobby Singer was afraid of. His wife had already been possessed, his legs taken, died twice, and spent his life killing the shells of human beings to save them from themselves.

 

  There were few things Crowley was afraid of, if any. He was the king of hell, made deals with humans, demons and angels alike. He'd died twice already. At least. And really, when you walked your Hellhound around the neighborhood at midnight so it could feed, what could you really be afraid of?

 

There were few things in life that can hurt you, when you are on your own. When you have another being you care about, you can suddenly see how dangerous it is.

  It was irrational for Bobby to think he'd lose Crowley, his soul was already sold to him. He'd be stuck with the bloke for all eternity.

  It was irrational for Crowley to think it possible for another demon to take Bobby from him. For anything to take away the living essence, the person, that he already held inside as much of a heart as someone like he could have.

 

But that never stopped them at night.

 

Particularly the King of Hell.

 

Never stopped him from climbing into Bobby's king sized bed and cuddling into his side like a scared child.

 

Never stopped him from watching that strong chest, that had endured so much, and protected it's owner's vulnerable and gooey insides, and watch it expand with each breath and gently fall with each needed exhale.

 

It never stopped him from sneaking a kiss to those chapped lips for a taste of his soul.

 


End file.
